Theories of Danny Phantom
by Good Idea
Summary: Ever wanted to know how the world of DP works? Well then, step right up and find out here!
1. DP: Rearranging the Timeline

**DP: Rearranging the Timeline**

Mystery Meat

Parental Bonding

One of a Kind

Attack of the Killer Garage Sale

Splitting Images

What you Want

Bitter Reunions

Prisoners of Love

My Brother's Keeper

Fanning the Flames

Teacher of the Year

Fright Night

13

Public Enemies  
Reason: Valerie doesn't ghost hunt in this episode even though there was a whole invasion.

Lucky in Love

Maternal Instincts

The Million Dollar Ghost  
Reason: Valerie never tried hunting Danny in the episode. Clearly, she didn't need the million dollars yet.  
*Curiously, Jack mentions that the ecto-filtrator had not been changed for 6 months. We know that Halloween takes place in season 1 and Christmas in season 2 and that means Danny was 14 in both episodes. We also know that Danny was 14 when he turned on the portal and that he had his powers for a month in the 1st episode. We can say that Mystery Meat takes place in early October, but that wouldn't explain how 6 months had passed between October and December. To explain this, I'm going to say that Jack and Maddie started building the portal months while Danny was still 13 and completed when he was 14. In those months, they still needed to use an ecto-filtrator even though the portal wasn't done. Then, by this episode "6 months" had passed since Jack and Maddie had started building the portal.

Shades of Gray  
Reason: Because of the reasons I stated for The Million Dollar Ghost and Public Enemies.

Life Lessons  
Reason: I can't have this episode before Shades of Gray

Control Freaks

Memory Blank

Doctor's Disorders

Pirate Radio

Reign Storm

Identity Crisis

The Fenton Menace

The Ultimate Enemy

Secret Weapons

Girls Night Out  
Reason: Because Jazz at this point clearly didn't stop obsessing with helping Danny out and being a good ghost hunter. She seems to become more level headed with helping Danny in other episodes.

The Fright Before Christmas

Flirting With Disaster

Micro-Management

Beauty Marked

King Tuck

Masters of All Time

Kindred Spirits

Double Cross My Heart

Eye for an Eye  
Reason: Because I plan on giving Danny his ice powers early and Vlad was proven to be mayor when Danny first met Frostbite.

Infinite Realms  
Reason: Because I'm giving Danny his ice powers early and because I'm putting Claw of the Wild after Reality Trip.

Torrent of Terror

Forever Phantom

Urban Jungle: Because this episode goes after Infinite Realms and because I'm putting Claw of the Wild after Reality Trip.

Reality Trip

Claw of the Wild  
Reason: Since they didn't go on their trip, Sam dragged Danny and Tucker to the camping trip for summer instead. Danny uses his ice powers in this episode, that was why I had to put Infinite Realms and Urban Jungle before Reality Trip. Also, if this episode happened later, a year would have gone by and then Jazz should have been 18 and in college during Phantom Planet. By putting it earlier, Jazz would be 17 in Phantom Planet, meaning that she's still has a year of Casper High and has a logical reason to still be living in Amity Park. Danny wouldn't want her to hold back her dreams for him.

Livin' Large

Boxed Up Fury

Frightmare

D-Stablized

Phantom Planet

In the series, I noticed a few inconsistencies with the timeline, like why Valerie didn't hunt ghosts in Public Enemies and the Million Dollar Ghost even though Shades of Gray happened before those two episodes. The biggest inconsistency that really bugged me was why Jazz isn't in college even though she would have been 18 by Phantom Planet. However, I had to pay attention to details when rearranging the episode order, otherwise I would have created a whole bunch of plot holes. For example, I couldn't put Claw of the Wild before Urban Jungle because Danny uses his ice powers in Claw of the Wild.


	2. Ecto-Biology

**Ecto-Biology**

 **Regular Ghosts:**

 _Aging:_

Aging within ghosts seem to be more complex than the average human. However, I have found three ways a ghost may age. And they all relate to their obsessions and powers.

1\. If they were born ghosts, like Box Lunch, they'll age normally like a human until they reach an age that is stereotypical to their obsession. For example, if the ghost's obsession is about being wise, he'll age until he is old.

2\. If a ghost is weakened and/or cannot fulfill his or her obsession, they'll age in a way that makes them helpless. This shown with Penelope Spectra. Her obsession is to look young and to do that, she feeds on misery. When she everyone is happy, she turns weak and becomes really old. This was also shown in The Ultimate Enemy, where Danny's enemies aged after being cruelly attacked by Dark Danny.

3\. They'll age if they died young. For example, if a ghost wanted to be a firefighter, but she died when she was 5, then she'll age far quicker than the average human. She'll age until she is old enough to be a firefighter.

Then there is the matter that some ghosts don't age at all. These are the most common ghosts. The ones that stay stuck on the age they died.

 _Humanlike needs and organs:_

We've seen that ghosts seem to be able to eat and sleep, such as in Prisoners of Love. However they are dead. It is possible that they don't necessarily need to eat or sleep, but are rather, enjoying the pleasures from their human lives.

Ghosts are very stereotypical, so it is likely Walker gave the ghosts prison food for the sake of maintaining the stereotype instead of the ghosts actually needing to eat.

As for organs, ghosts tend to also exaggerate. They possibly create organs depending on the situations. This is seen in Boxed Up Fury, when he was excite his head spun off and floated off and his brain sort of pop out of his head when he was angry. I believe this is a "ghostly emotional reaction". Acting in a stereotypical way depending on emotions and situations. It's likely that his brain ceased existing after the top of his head reattached itself. This would also explain why the ghosts became handicapped in The Ultimate Enemy. They were having a ghostly emotional reaction to Dark Danny's cruelty.

I think ghosts are created from memories, thoughts, emotions, and wants, so their entire existence functions as their brain.

I believe that ghosts are only filled with ectoplasm and the only organ they have is their core, where they store their powers.

The "skin" the ghost is made up of memories, thoughts, emotions, and wants from their human lives. That is what gives them their stereotypical appearance relating to their obsessions.

The core is what stores the ghosts powers.

Ectoplasm is what channels a ghosts' powers from the core.

 _Cores:_

It's theorized that ghosts only have one core, relating to hot or cold temperatures. However, it is possible to have multiple cores. In Torrent of Terror, Vortex caused all sorts of chaotic weather across the world. Mainly relating to cold weather, but he later split himself into two: cold Vortex and hot Vortex. It seems that Vortex was able to control both hot and cold temperatures. This leads me to believe, that ghosts can have multiple cores if it relates to their obsessions. Vortex seemed to lean towards a fondness for the cold, which further leads me to think that one core will be larger than the other one and dominate.

Danny also is able to form ecto-blasts that burn. He likely has a very small hot core that is dominated by his cold one.

 _Clothing:_

Ghost clothing seems to be able to regenerate themselves. However, I do not believe them to be a part of the ghost itself. When the clothing tears, the ghost doesn't feel pain which says that it is not part of the ghost, but an extension of them. This is further proven by the fact that ghosts are able to change clothing into what isn't related to their obsession as seen in Pirate Radio when Ember wears a pirate related costume instead of a rockstar one.

I think that this ability to is a result of the clothing being compatible ecto-energy. Ghost clothing is designed to repair themselves after ripping from the wearer's echo-energy. In Bitter Reunions, after Vlad really pulverized Danny, his suit was torn, but it was not mending itself because Danny did not have enough echo-energy for it to start fixing itself.

 ** _Halfas:_**

 _Interaction Between Blood and Ectoplasm:_

It's shown in the theme song that ectoplasm looks it's been fused to his DNA. If you don't really see the theme song as reliable then look at Phantom Planet. When Danny loses his powers, it zooms into his DNA. It looks as though the ectoplasm is sort of sliding off his DNA.

There is also the fact that Danny is able to harmlessly use his powers in human form too. Further proof that his ectoplasm and blood functions together.

Remember that Danny was made half ghost by the ghost portal. most of all remember that the port doesn't just lead into the Ghost Zone, but Earth as well. This means that somehow the portal seems to be able to "get along" with both environments and may have somehow passed that ability to Danny. And what ability manifested? The ability to have his blood and ectoplasm "get along" with each other. Oher humans weren't shocked by the portal, so that's probably the reason that they can get hurt from ectoplasm while Danny can't.

However, there is still a small matter to consider. In the first episode we see Pariah's Keep, Fright Knight, when Danny gets hurt from the traps in his ghost form, he only bleeds ectoplasm. This leads me to believe that even though his blood and ectoplasm can safely interact with each other, one will still be dominant depending on which form he is in (ectoplasm dominates in Phantom form and blood dominates in Fenton form).

Now, based on all this evidence, I don't believe his blood and ectoplasm are "mixing" together when he goes ghost. Even if it does produce a flash of light, it does not have to do with becoming "ghost" or "human". The flash of light is produced by something else. That something would be the change of domination between his blood and ectoplasm.

As for Vlad, he's been shown to have side effects, unlike Danny. We know this is because of Jack's soda mistake. I believe ecto-acne was caused by the portal not properly giving Vlad the ability for his blood to interact harmlessly with his ectoplasm. However, the portal still gave him a somewhat screwed version of the ability and that is why it took it years to start killing him.

 _Breathing in ghost form:_

Yes it seems likely that halfas do need to breathe in their ghost forms.

Evidence 1: Both Danny and Vlad wear helmets in space as shown in both Phantom Planet and Flirting With Disaster.

Evidence 2: When floating in the de-icing chamber liquid in Urban Jungle, Danny wears what looks like a breathing mask.

Evidence 3: In Micro Management, Skulker tells Danny "soon, you will not be that good at breathing either."

However, there are piece of evidence that suggests that halfas breathe less than the average human.

The first is that Danny is seen talking to Skulker underwater in Girls Night Out.

The second is that Danny was grabbed in chokeholds way too many times and he doesn't have lasting damage.

 _Ghost powers:_

Danny and Vlad seem to be far more powerful than the average ghost. Danny even more so than Vlad.

The only thing that makes them different from the average ghost is that they are also human.

The difference between Danny and Vlad is that Vlad was already grown when he got his ghost powers and Danny was still growing which is why he's getting more powerful than Vlad.

It seems that they're rapid power growth comes from the fact that they are still able to age naturally. Proven by the fact that Vlad appears to have grown older since becoming a halfa.

There also doesn't seem to be a "theme" that relates to their powers. Powers randomly seem to come to them. This could be because they are more capable of changing their personalities than regular ghosts.

However, it's also possible that their powers may not be so random.

Vlad's obsession is to get revenge and power. He is getting random powers to pursue his obsession for vengeance.

Danny's is to protect people, especially his friends and family. He seems to mimicking Vlad's powers because he knows that Vlad is a threat and needs to be able to beat him.

It's difficult to form theme based powers considering that half's are not as stereotypical as regular ghosts.

Danny also exercises more power on a regular basis than Vlad. He fights ghosts constantly and seems to be accelerating his growth of power.

Danny entire body was shocked by the portal; this could be another factor to having a faster growth rate in powers, as opposed to Vlad, who only got hit in the face.

 _Easily detectable abnormalities:_

I think that there are some abnormalities an ordinary person can detect in halfas.

The first being the slower breathing as mentioned earlier.

The second being the heartbeat. I think that a halfa's heart beats in both forms. However instead of it beating slower, it beats only 30 seconds per minute in both forms. The rest of the 30 seconds is dead silence.

Sleeping less. I think the half needs to sleep half as much as a regular human. However, using so much ghost powers drains the human half's battery and thus, Danny needs to sleep more.

Hypothermic temperatures. Halfas have colder temperatures than humans (which was why Danny was so ticked by the drought in Torrent of Terror), but warmer temperatures than ghosts. People don't really notice as most of the times because when they get close to halfas, its inside and they'll write it off as a reaction to the AC.

Of course, if you put his blood under the microscope, they'll see the ectoplasm bound DNA.


End file.
